


Wishful Thinking

by rotKaiserin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Heirs of Fate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That girl was not his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> haha okay so
> 
> I wanted to write some (happy) Laslow/Azura because it's one of my fave het Fates ships and all the fics of them I've found so far was just pain and suffering (but it was good pain and suffering)
> 
> that didn't happen lol
> 
> so instead I wrote Laslow!Shigure suffering :') (sry son) I actually wrote this about a week or two ago, but wanted the rest of the HoF localization to come out just in case hehe So yes, spoilers for the Heirs of Fate DLC, Chapter 5 in particular!!
> 
> Anyways, here we go! This is cross posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/145730331952/wishful-thinking-11). Also unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy~ o/

No matter how much he prepared himself for this, seeing all his friends -- his not friends -- put Shigure off. Though they had the same faces and behaved the same way, their hair colors were enough to dissuade any delusions of what could be. But no matter how many times he convinced himself they were just pawns in his plan, he looked at _her_ and his resolve crumbled.

She was Soleil. But she wasn't _his_ Soleil. She wasn't his _sister_.

Truly, Shigure enjoyed spending his last moments with these other versions of his friends. They couldn't replace those he loved but he learned to appreciate them for who they were nonetheless. Except for Soleil.

Watching her interact with the others only reminded him of the short time they had together. Back when his Soleil was still alive, he initially kept his distance from her, observing her philanderer tendencies and bright smiles from afar. He loved his sister dearly, but seeing how outgoing she'd grown to be intimidated him a little. She eventually managed to knock down the walls he'd built around himself and the regret of not getting to know her sooner hit harder. He wanted to learn all he could about her, to be the older brother she deserved.

But this Soleil was not his Soleil, and so he had no duty to know her better (Or so Shigure told himself).

Sometimes her eyes met his and she would give him a grin. He would force himself to return it, trying not to visualize their -- his -- mother's blue locks on her instead of pink. Briefly Shigure wondered how their -- her -- father would feel about this Soleil's appearance; he remembered he mentioned that his mother also had pink hair.

In his younger years, Shigure longed for the day he and his family would be reunited. Paintings of his mother, his father, and the sister he'd yet to know filled the walls of his house. He'd only met Soleil once after she was born, before she whisked away to her own Deeprealm. He couldn't quite grasp the concept of being a brother at the time, but he was excited regardless. Even if they grew up separately, he thought of her often. Some days he would imagine her with short and choppy hair that was gray like their father's and golden eyes like their mother's; other days, she had their mother's flowing sky blue hair and their father's brown eyes. No matter the appearance, she was his little sister Soleil, and he'd fantasize of days where the two of them could join in their father's dancing and their mother's singing.

But those were just dreams long gone now (And that was something he had to keep reminding himself).

Shigure could never forget the image of his father's smile before he turned his back to him and went off to fight Anankos. He could never forget the sounds of Soleil's cries as she rushed in after him. He could never forget his mother's touch as she tried to lead him out of the chaos, her eyes watery but tears not falling. Part of him was glad that he didn't get to see their bodies. Clinging on to the belief that their family could be together again was easier that way.

The Soleil that fought alongside him now was only a means to an end. As much as she looked like her, as much as she laughed like her, as much as she smiled like her, that girl -- that Soleil -- was not his sister. And so he shouldn't feel bad about leaving her behind, no matter how much she pleaded, no matter how much his heart and mind told him not to.

He had a duty to finish, and finish it he would (But that didn't stop him from taking one last look at her and daring to hope).

**Author's Note:**

> and then the kids were like "shigure no!!!!!!" and went back after him and they defeated anankos and lived happily ever after
> 
> Now that I think about it, this could be applied to any of Shigure's possible siblings (and I don't think it's possible for him to be an only child too so ;o;). 
> 
> Aah, I hope this was all right ;; I've been meaning to write Fates fic for a while now, but just felt like I didn't have a good grasp on the characters orz But I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Thank you for reading!! ^o^


End file.
